A Valentines Day to Remember
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's Valentines Day and love is in the air as Thomas and Emily celebrate their first Valentines Day together.


It was that time of the year on the Island of Sodor. Valentines Day was drawing near. The day of love. But to a lot of the engines it would be just another normal day because very few had any romantic interests. Except for two engines.

It was no secret, to any of the engines, that Thomas and Emily were the only couple on the railway. When the news got round that they were in a relationship, they received their fair share of teasing from the other engines, especially Bill and Ben. While some of the others would just smile and wink at them, Thomas would get embarrassed as he knew exactly what they meant, but he didn't see the funny side of it.

They were both embarrassed really, but there were some who were happy for them, like Rosie. After competing against Emily for a few years Rosie learned first hand how much Emily truly loved Thomas and started questioning her own feelings for Thomas. Later on she learned that Thomas loved Emily just as much as she loved him. Realizing that it was pointless to continue fighting a losing battle, Rosie accepted that Thomas and Emily were truly meant for one another.

Porter also synthesized with them. Of all the engines who teased the two engines, Bill and Ben were the worst with it. Every time they saw them they would go all out, but Porter simply told them, "Water off a duck's back" and they let the teasing slide of them. Thomas even used this advice to stop Bill and Ben from teasing them and turned their teasing against them.

"Look Ben, can you see those two birds?"

"What kind of birds, Bill, I don't see any birds, in the sky."

"They're not in the sky, Ben, they're right next to you."

"But there aren't any birds next to me, Bill, just Thomas and Emily."

"Exactly, they're called love birds!"

The two twins laughed their buffers off. Normally Thomas and Emily would get embarrassed by this and puff quickly away but this time Thomas was prepared for Bill and Ben's antics.

"Well at least I know how to pull a bird," he said calmly. OH SNAP!

The twins stopped laughing when they heard that. Emily blushed when she heard Thomas' comment but she thought the twins reaction was priceless.

"Err... well... shut up."

"What he said."

And that was the end of that.

Before becoming a couple they always looked forward to Valentines Day each year. The idea of a day dedicated to love was great idea to them, well to Emily it was always a great idea, it took Thomas year's to finally realize the purpose of it. But at the same time they were sad whenever the day came because it reminded them that they weren't able to celebrate it properly because they weren't together like they always wanted. They would always see loving couples giving each other valentine gifts and wish they could be like that together. But they were too nervous to confess their love for each other. This year however things were going to be different. Now that they were in a relationship they could finally have the perfect Valentines day they had dreamed of.

Dawn broke over Tidmouth Sheds. Emily slowly opened her eyes. She knew the day had finally come. She saw Thomas sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Wakey, wakey, Tommy," she said and he slowly open his eyes. He let out a big yawn. "Morning beautiful," he said tiredly.

She spoke in a very happy voice, "Happy Valentines Day, Tommy."

Thomas smiled and replied. "Happy Valentines Day, Em."

She blushed and giggled, she loved hearing him call her that. Thomas thought she looked so cute when she blushed.

"This is it, we're finally going to share our first Valentines Day together," she said excitedly. She could hardly believe they were finally going to celebrate it with the engine of her dreams. They were finally going to be their valentines.

"Neither can I...but it's just..."

"Just what?" she asked.

"Well, obviously I want nothing more than to just spend the entire day with you and show just how much I love you, but..." he sighed, "you know what the Fat Controller said to us about...well you know."

Emily did know what he was talking about. When they started their relationship, the Fat Controller made it clear to them that they were allowed to be together as long as they got on with their work.

"_Work before play_." he had said to them. The lovers took his words to heart and made sure their work was completed before devoting their time to each other. Emily knew this meant that they couldn't spend the day like she wanted to which made her sad. Thomas could see this and knew he had to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Emily, we will get to spend the day together, as soon as we finish our work we have the rest of the day to ourselves. I promise," he said reassuringly.

Emily looked over at him and smiled. "OK," she said.

Then she giggled. "Sooo?" she asked, "what were you planning to do with me today, sweetie?"

Thomas blushed at the 'sweetie' part. "Well, that would be telling wouldn't it, honey?" he replied.

She blushed and giggled again when he called her 'honey'.

"Keep it down!" came a voice. The two love birds had forgotten that there were other engines in the sheds too. The engine in particular was James, who had been woken up by their conversation.

"Can't you see some of us are trying to sleep?" he groaned tiredly. "An engine of my caliber needs his beauty sleep."

"You're supposed to up by now anyway," Thomas retorted back, cheekily.

James just huffed quietly. "Valentines Day, what rubbish!"

Thomas and Emily were offended by this. "James how could you say that?" Emily cried, "Valentines Day is the one day of the year that allows everyone to reveal their love to people and make them happy. How can you call that rubbish?" She paused, "How do know you don't have feelings for someone?"

James wasn't expecting that, but he remained calm regardless.

"Are you implying that I, a splendid red engine, might secretly be in love with someone?" he said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yes I am," Emily replied bluntly. She knew he was trying to hide something. Thomas could tell as well.

"Ha, what nonsense," James scoffed, "love is nothing but rubbish, you'd never catch me doing all that lovey-dovey stuff. I am a lone wolf who refuses to be held back like you two by something as ridiculous as love." And with that he steamed away.

Emily was taken aback by his harsh words. She suddenly didn't feel happy about Valentines Day. She started to question whether James right or not.

"_Am I really holding Thomas back_?" she thought to herself. "_Is he holding me back? No Thomas wouldn't hold me back. But what if I'm holding him back_?" She was very worried.

Thomas thought James was talking nonsense. What was there to hold each other back for? They loved each other, they always supported each other and gave each other encouragement for whatever they did. Why would they hold each other back?

He looked over at Emily and he saw how worried she looked and knew he had to reassure her, after all this was meant to be a happy day for them.

"Emily, don't listen to James, he's just trying to make us depressed for the fun of it. You could never hold me back, you give me the strength and courage to tackle anything. I probably wouldn't be as brave and confident as I am today if I didn't have you to support me, I would never hold you back, so don't think for second I would ever think of doing so. I love you and I always will no matter what anyone says," he said lovingly.

Emily felt her fears fly out of her funnel and her previous happy thoughts returned to her. He was right, they didn't hold each other back, they gave each other strength and confidence.

"I love you too, Tommy. You make me feel safe and secure. I know I can do anything with you by my side."

Thomas smiled and he knew that they were going to love this day...once they had finished their work.

"Come on," he said, "the sooner we get our work done, the sooner we get to spend the rest of the day together."

Emily agreed and with that they went their separate ways, each filled with excitement and anticipation for the days events.

* * *

At long last they had finished their work. They now had the rest of the evening to themselves and they were going to enjoy every moment they had. Thomas was waiting for Emily in the yards where they agreed to meet.

She pulled up slowly in front of him. "Hello, handsome," she purred quietly.

Thomas grinned when he heard her seductive voice. "Hello, beautiful," he replied.

She giggled when she heard his deep tone. "So, what are your plans for this evening?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you someone very special to me," he replied.

"Ooh, and where might that be?" she asked.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" chuckled Thomas. "Now, I want you to close you eyes until we get there," he requested.

Emily was a bit taken aback by his request. "Oh...eh, O-OK," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll love it, I won't do anything crazy," he reassured, kissing her softly.

So Emily closed her eyes and Thomas coupled up to her and gently pulled her away. On the way Emily kept trying to ask Thomas what the place they were heading to was like. But he wouldn't give away the surprise. Donald and Douglas were taking on water when they spotted Thomas and Emily coming down the line and saw that Emily's eyes were closed.

"Oh, ho, ho," chuckled Donald. "I didna think ye were such a devil with the lasses, Thomas!"

"Dinna fash yersel lass, yer in fer a safe night with yon Thomas!" called Douglas.

"Och, aye! A very long night!" shouted Donald. The Scottish twins laughed and laughed. Thomas felt slightly embarrassed. Even though Emily had her eyes closed, she could tell his face was red. "Don't worry, my little devil, I know you're not going to disappoint me." Thomas relaxed as he kept pulling her along the track.

Emily was finding it very hard to keep her eyes closed throughout the journey, Thomas just kept telling her it would be worth it. At last he came to a stop. Emily was eager to open her eyes and see where they were.

"OK, open your eyes," Thomas said.

When she opened her eyes she nearly broke into tears. It was somewhere she loved dearly. A place that would always be engraved in her mind. Black Loch.

"Oh, Thomas!" she couldn't express how happy she was. This was where they had their "first date" all those years ago, the place where she started to fall in love with him. She never thought they would end up here together again but now one of her many dreams had come true. She felt so happy, she pressed her lips against his passionately. Thomas was a bit surprised but melted into the kiss almost instantly.

When they pulled away Thomas grinned. "So I take it you like it," he said knowing full well what the answer was.

"Do you even need to ask?" she said, remembering that amazing night they shared when she had to do the Black Loch run and she thought there was a monster, but it turned out to be a family of seals. And that night, when she and Thomas went to watch the seals, she started to fall in love with him. It was such a powerful moment she kept replaying in her mind over and over again. It was also on this spot where she revealed to Thomas why she had changed her personality after being constantly bullied by Gordon and James. But thanks to Thomas, her life was changed forever on that day and her love for him grew more powerful than ever, so much that she kissed his cheek. And here they were again only this time they were in love just like they always wanted.

"Emily, there's a reason why I decided to take you here," Thomas said. "I brought you here because this place is special to me. That night when we spent the night here was one of the best moments of my life, because," he paused for a moment, "it was that night when I realized I wanted you more than anything, it was that night where I knew I was in love with you," he said, gazing at her with nothing but true love in his eyes.

"This isn't just a normal place to me," he continued, "this is the heart of all the love and care I have for you. I love you Emily, more than anything, and I always will."

Tears of happiness fell down Emily's face. This was all she ever really wanted for Valentines Day, to hear him tell her how much he loved her and would always continue to do so forever and ever. She couldn't find any words to describe how happy she was. So instead she just kissed him with all the love and passion she could give him. Thomas eagerly kissed her back equally as strong. Emily's tongue begged for entrance into Thomas' mouth, which he complied to instantly. They slipped into a world of pure bliss, with nothing but just them, no one to stop them, no one to ruin this perfect moment, just him and her in their own little world.

Sadly though, of course, they had to prematurely end their incredible moment of love and passion due to the lack of breath. There were no words said, they just gazed at each with the purest of love in their eyes.

Everything was perfect. The sky was a beautiful orange as the sun was setting, reflecting on the calm water and, of course, they had the best valentine they could ever dream of. The two lovers watched the sun sinking in the distance. Thomas looked over at her. The sun setting made his beautiful emerald look even more beautiful as her emerald paintwork and her golden ring around her funnel sparkled. He started to daydream about her. Emily could see this and smirked seductively as a naughty idea came to mind.

"Tommy..." she purred in a low seductive voice, snapping him out of his daydream.

"You weren't having naughty daydreams about me, were you?" she asked, knowing full well he was. Thomas meanwhile was struggling to do anything, granted she had done this many times before, but this time she sounded way more passionate than any of their previous moments together.

"Well then, why don't I make your naughty dreams a reality then?" and she pressed her lips firmly against his again, locking them in incredible bliss as she forced her tongue in his mouth, their tongues moving together in a synchronized dance. It was absolute heaven. They kept moaning with pleasure as their tongues rubbed against each other.

Unfortunately though they had to pull away for air once again. Their faces were about as red as the sun setting. Thomas spoke first:

"Now that's what I call the perfect valentines present," he said, still panting.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," she panted.

"However," Thomas said, "I'm still not satisfied." And with that he clamped his lips against hers once again and forced his tongue back in to her mouth as they repeated the heavenly process once again, only this time for much longer. They had to pull away again, only to immediately go back to kissing.

At last the need for air was too much so they pulled away one last time, desperately needing to catch their breaths. They stared lovingly into each others eyes and in unison they said, "I love you."

They suddenly just noticed something, it was dark. The moon reflected on the Loch waters.

"Wow," said Thomas, "time sure flies by when you're having fun."

Emily looked at Thomas. The moon made his beautiful blue paint look so..so..majestic, and, of course, extremely handsome. Thomas noticed her looking at him like when he was staring at him. He smirked deviously.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, in a low voice.

Emily blushed, but then she once again gave a seductive smile at him and, in a seductive voice she said, "Absolutely."

Then in a much more gentler voice Thomas said, "Happy Valentines Day Emily."

Emily smiled. "Happy Valentines Day to you too Thomas. You made this the best Valentines Day ever."

"Now, it's already late so, I propose find somewhere cozy for the night. Somewhere just for the two us, so we can finish where we left off..." he said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she giggled.

And so buffer to buffer the two lovers set of to find a suitable shelter for the night. They knew without any shadow of a doubt that neither of them would ever forget this incredible day. Their first Valentines Day, with many more to come in the future.


End file.
